


with great power comes great amounts of unnecessary drama

by zayniekins



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Liam is basically your average superhero in training, M/M, Mentions of pyrokinesis, Zayn has telekinesis, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Miss Know-It-All, not all of us were gifted with the power of super smarty-pants-ness,” he said, wiping the words on the board. Zayn almost snorted. It wasn’t the girl having ‘super intelligence’. It was only basic spelling but he wasn’t going to say that to Mr. Tommo unless he wanted his ass handed back to him on a silver platter.</p><p>Could Mr. Tommo help Zayn get rid of his powers? Probably not.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis is the sassy teacher, Zayn is the troubled main character and Liam is your ideal good guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with great power comes great amounts of unnecessary drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwanttowriteyouafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttowriteyouafic/gifts).



> First of all, there would be so many mistakes in this. The plot ran away from me, the characters decided to play hide and seek. I don't know why this even exists. Honestly, this is so awful that I don't want you to read it. I've been procrastinating and ignoring my other works i.e. 'i want you as you are' and 'It's bringing my demons out, more than ever now' in favor of this.
> 
> Second of all, this is the Superhero AU that I have been ranting to Em (aka iwanttowriteyouafic). I decided not to let her suffer in hell alone so I wrote this. 
> 
> Lastly, buckle up and enjoy the ride if you're still willing to read this. I hope this fic actually makes sense and if it doesn't, pretend like it does.

“Okay, class, today we’re gonna learn about the animal kingdom,” Zayn watched his Science teacher scribble some words on the chalkboard in neat handwriting. His focus was elsewhere today and he felt bored out of his mind. Normally, the ten year-old would be listening to his teacher with rapt attention because he loved science but for some reason, something felt slightly off.

This morning, he had woken up feeling as if everything was hazy to him. He wasn’t as energetic as he usually was during breakfast. Even his mother commented on that because normally, Zayn would be bouncing off the walls in excitement to go to school. However, today, he felt as energetic as a snail.

Zayn tried to focus on what his teacher was saying. He wanted to absorb every piece of information he could get. Unfortunately, his attention span lasted for a full five minutes before he focused on something else in the room. He spotted Billy, one of his classmates, passing notes to his friend next to him. He noticed Emily with her hands under the table as she scrambled to finish homework. He saw Michael yawn in boredom before he started picking his nose and sticking the boogers on the side of his table.

The raven-haired boy grimaced. _Ew_.

In this class, Zayn had no friends. To be frank, in every class, Zayn had no friends. He had acquaintances aka people who he had to work with on a few tasks given by the teacher but that was the extent of his communication with his classmates. When Zayn tried to befriend them, they always made some kind of excuse and ran off. Some of the more blunt and honest kids had told him why they didn’t want to be friends with him.

They said that he looked different from them. He had a darker skin tone compared to their fairer ones. His facial features were considered ‘exotic’ to theirs. He dressed differently, he ate different foods, he spoke more than one language. They said that their parents warned them about Zayn, said that they had to be more wary of Zayn in case the lad pick-pocketed them or harmed them. Their parents said that Zayn was _dangerous._

Zayn had been confused, of course. He was just a small boy, smaller than a lot of his male classmates. He didn’t _think_ he looked threatening, he always made sure to smile at people when they pass him. He always helped his teacher hand out homework papers and stuff. He even spent time in the classroom during recess to rearrange the art supplies so that they were more organized and he also practiced good manners. How was he dangerous?

When he had asked his mother about this, she told him not to worry about them. She said that they were missing out on what a wonderful boy Zayn was because of their ‘bigoted minds and stupid beliefs’. Zayn didn’t understand what ‘bigoted’ meant but he knew it wasn’t nice. His mother also advised him to keep his head up high and ignore them.

Anyway, back to class. His Science teacher started to babble about herbivores, carnivores and omnivores. Zayn wanted to pay attention, he really tried to but suddenly, there was a strange sensation in his stomach, a kind of prominent pressure that made him slightly uncomfortable. Maybe he was getting cramps. Maybe he had to go to the toilet. Well, Zayn could hold it off as recess was coming soon.

After trying (and failing) to pay attention to his teacher and what she was saying, he felt that strange sensation erupt in his stomach again and this time it was stronger. Okay, maybe he _really_ needed to go and fast. The young boy moved to put his hand up so that he could ask for permission to go to the bathroom. However, as soon as his hand was in the air, that’s when everything went wrong.

Once Zayn’s hand was in the air, the strange sensation got stronger and the boy thought he was going to poop right then and there. One minute he was worried that he would make a fool out of himself in the class, the next minute he was staring at his classmates in confusion as they were all suddenly flung out of their seats. He was even more dumbfounded when he realized that he was the only one still in his seat.

The teacher immediately sprang into action. She ran out of the classroom to get the school nurse. Zayn got out of his seat and approached some of his classmates, determined to help them get back to their feet. However, they just pushed him away when he grabbed their hands. They looked at him and scooted away from him as if he was a deadly disease.

“Get away from me, you freak,” one of them even said to him. Zayn felt tears prickle his eyes. What had he done wrong?

The teacher came back with the school nurse and the nurse immediately went to check on his classmates. “Zayn,” his teacher called and the young boy moved towards her. “I need to send you to the principal’s office, yeah?”

Zayn could only nod, it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. The teacher escorted Zayn to the principal’s office. She stood at least three feet away from him and Zayn realized that she had become wary of him too. Once he was in the principal’s office, he sat down on one of the chairs while his teacher explained everything that happened.

The raven-haired boy zoned out a few times and remembered bits and pieces. The principal called his parents and told them to come to school. When they arrived, his mother pulled him into her arms and examined him for injuries while his father got to the bottom of what was going on. He remembered phrases like ‘he presented early’ and words like ‘super’ being thrown around in the room. He remembered his father getting angry and his mother getting upset.

Zayn hoped that it wasn’t because of him. He didn’t like it when they were unhappy. The principal allowed Zayn to go home early and the little boy was ecstatic. He would get to play more.

Once they reached home, his mother told him to go to his room while they had ‘adult talk’. Zayn didn’t mind, he just wanted to play with his toys. He ran up to his room and took out his two Power Rangers action figures from his small toy box. He loved Power Rangers and had managed to get his father to buy him two of them in his favourite colours; red and blue. His mind started to conjure up scenes of the fights the Power Rangers would engage in and his mouth made the sound effects as he played.

At some point, Zayn made the red Power Ranger hit the blue one too hard and it skidded across the floor and landed under his bed. The ten year-old got to his knees and peeked at it from one side of the bed. He groaned when he realized that it was too far away for his short hand to reach.

Hm, if only the toy would move by itself into Zayn’s hand.

To Zayn’s surprise, that was exactly what the toy did. It started moving as if something was pulling it and it stopped right in Zayn’s hand. The young boy stared at the toy in bewilderment. Was this like Toy Story where the toys came to life?

The young boy didn’t have much time to think about it because suddenly his mother entered his room. She smiled softly at Zayn. “Are you okay, _jaan_?” she asked softly. Zayn nodded, contemplating on whether or not he should tell his mother that his toys could move on their own. His mother knelt in front of him.

“I have something to tell you,” she said to him, her eyes warm and staring directly into his. “I need you to pay very close attention.” She her hands clutched Zayn’s shoulders. “You, my precious boy, are gifted. You’re special. You have superpowers.”

“Like Superman?” Zayn asked excitedly. No way! His mother nodded.

“Like Superman,” she agreed. “But your powers are different from Superman’s. He has super strength but you can move things using force.” Zayn stared at the toy still in his hand. _So that’s how it happened_.

“Wow,” he said in awe. His mother chuckled.

“Yes, wow,” she echoed. Her face dimmed a little after that. “Unfortunately, people with superpowers aren’t supposed to have their powers until they’re seventeen. You’re an early bloomer. You need to learn to control your powers so that an incident like today’s doesn’t happen again. “

His mother sighed, looking very troubled. “But we have no one who knows how to control superpowers. No one in our family has superpowers, Zayn. You’re the first. We don’t know how to help you.”

Zayn smiled at her, a toothy smile that made him look extra adorable. “It’s okay,” he said, not sounding too upset. After all, he had just found out he had freaking superpowers. “I can learn by myself. I’m a big boy.” His mother stared at him for a while before she finally nodded, deciding to take his word for it.

“Okay, I have faith in you,” she said, pulling him into a hug. “You’ll be a great superhero, _jaan_.” She peppered kisses all over his face and Zayn tried to push her away.

“Mama,” he whined. “I have superpowers. I’m cool now. No more kissies.” His mother laughed at his disgruntled face.

“All right,” she conceded. “I’ll leave my cool boy alone now. Lunch will be ready in ten, okay?”

His mother left and Zayn continued to play with his toys. He couldn’t help but feel a burst of pride in his chest. He had superpowers. He could move things with the force or his mind. He felt awesome. In Zayn’s mind, he betted that all of his classmates would want to be his friends now. No way were they going to ignore him any longer. Maybe they would finally accept him.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. The next day, Zayn walked, into school feeling very upbeat. He smiled extra sweetly at everyone. When he reached his classroom, he saw his classmates crowding around a table and he went to join them.

“Hi, everyone,” he said, greeting them happily. He expected them to say hi back or at least give him a smile in return but he noticed that they had scowls and frowns on their faces.

“Go away, Zayn,” Billy said, sounding annoyed. “Nobody wants you here.”

Zayn felt slightly dejected at that but he ignored it. They’ll be more welcoming when they see his powers. “Did you guys know that I have superpowers now?” he asked. “Let me show you.”

One of the girls stopped him, “No, Zayn. We don’t want to know about your powers. It’s freaky. You’re freaky. You’ve always been freaky and now it’s like you’re on another level of freaky. Stay away from us.” Only then did their angry and disgusted faces register in Zayn’s mind. They truly didn’t want him in their company.

Zayn slowly walked to his seat, feeling sad. He noticed that his seat was somehow further from the others, as if his classmates had moved his place away from them. During class, Zayn felt very isolated. He wanted to talk to someone but they would avidly avoid his eyes. At least before his powers appeared, his classmates would tolerate him for a few minutes of their time. Now, they avoided him like the plague.

It turned out that having superpowers wasn’t much of a good thing like he had previously thought.

…

The blaring sound of his alarm clock woke Zayn up from sleep. The young adult groaned before he reached a hand out and used his powers to yank the alarm clock off his bedside table and chuck it across the room. He felt satisfied when he heard the alarm die down but then he felt annoyed because yet again, he was using his powers even after he had told himself not to.

Zayn pulled the covers off of him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. Looking at his calendar that was tacked on the wall across him, the raven-haired lad noticed that today was his first day of university. That also meant that today was his first time stepping into Supers 101. The lad groaned, feeling tempted to just bury himself under the covers and sleep the day away but he knew that he had to be responsible and keep up his good student streak that he had managed to maintain throughout high school.

The raven-head moved lazily to the bathroom and took a shower. Once he felt partially awake, he changed into a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans before he trudged over to the kitchen part of his dorm room to make himself a cup of coffee and maybe some toast. Once he had consumed his daily caffeine requirement, Zayn was now fully functional. He grabbed his bag off his study desk, shoved his schedule inside before wearing a beanie and heading out of his dorm room.

His first class of the day was Supers 101 and that filled him with dread. Zayn didn’t want to learn about his powers, he was content with acting as if they didn’t exist. Maybe ten year-old him would have been ecstatic to go to a class like that but not eighteen year-old him. Zayn was sick of his powers, he wanted them gone. They were preventing him from being a normal person.

He wanted to be normal. He wanted to fit in. He didn’t want to be extraordinary. No matter how many times his mother told him that his powers made him special, he couldn’t help but think of them as a curse. People liked special things. They fawn over special things. People didn’t like or fawn over Zayn. Therefore, he was not special, end of story.

Zayn walked slowly to the building where his class would be held. He wanted to stall as long as possible. Unfortunately, it was just a short trip up the stairs before he found himself stepping into Supers 101. The raven-haired lad scanned the room, only seeing about six people and that was kind of expected. Not a lot of people had superpowers (lucky!) so there wouldn’t be a lot of students in the class.

His lecturer was already seated behind his desk, flipping through a magazine lazily. Zayn took a few moments to observe him. He had feathery brown hair and strikingly blue eyes. Zayn guessed that he was quite a short man but his fashion sense made up for it. His lecturer was clad in designer wear that no regular lecturer would be able to buy with his basic salary.

Zayn sat down on some random seat, setting his bag beside him on the floor. His eyes flickered to the wall clock. In two minutes, class would begin and Zayn would have to sit through one hour full of torture. Zayn watched his teacher also take glance at the watch and then at the students in the class before he sighed and stood up. Zayn was right, the lecturer was short.

The lecturer tossed his magazine onto the table, uncaring of where it landed. He rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat.

“Okay, class, my name’s—“ before he could finish his sentence, the door to the room was thrown open and in walked this hunk of a lad that Zayn would call the modern Adonis. He was so tall and handsome as hell. He had a bit of a baby face that Zayn found cute and such warm brown eyes that reminded him of all things positive. The Adonis was wearing a tank top that showcased his muscles and skinny jeans that hugged his legs.

Zayn gulped. Sinful thoughts were flooding his mind and he could not stop them. Zayn would do anything to feel those muscles, maybe have them hold him up while he and Adonis fu— control yourself, Malik.

The Adonis looked intimidating and badass but that illusion was ruined when he accidentally ran into the lecturer’s desk, making it move a few inches from its original spot. Adonis immediately flushed red in the face and started apologizing profusely.

“I am so sorry, I was running late so I just burst in like that. I meant no disrespect,” he rambled, pulling the table back to its original position. The lecturer looked unfazed.

“You can take a seat now, Hulk,” he said with a raised eyebrow. Adonis, or Hulk as the lecturer had called him (Zayn hoped he learned his real name soon), scurried over and sat down on a seat right next to Zayn.

“Okay, before I was interrupted,” the lecturer started to talk, giving a pointed look at the Adonis next to Zayn. “I was about to tell you my name. My name’s Louis Tomlinson. I don’t want to hear any of that ‘sir’ nonsense so you’ll be calling me Mr. Tommo because it sounds cooler.”

His blue eyes flitted over them. “Here you all are, first day of class and you’re all looking so bushy-eyed and bright-tailed.” Wait, that didn’t sound right.

A girl sitting behind Zayn raised her hand.

“What?”

“Sir, it’s actually bright-eyed and bushy-tailed,” she said in a very matter-of-fact tone. Mr. Tommo raised both her eyebrows and gave her a look that said, ‘are you kidding me?’

“Whatever,” he dismissed her correction and flicked his hair. “And girlie, it’s actually Mr. Tommo.”

So Mr. Tommo was one of _those_ teachers. The kind that gave no shit about the students (or maybe they did but only in dire situations) and got the job done well.

“Anyway, welcome to Supers 101.” He made a gesture to the whiteboard where ‘Supers 101’ was scribbled onto it in blue ink.

There were two problems with it. One, Mr. Tommo had horrible handwriting. It looked like someone let a dog write on the whiteboard. Two, he wrote ‘Supers’ with an additional ‘p’ and now it read as ‘Suppers 101’ which Zayn wouldn’t mind learning instead to be honest.

The girl behind Zayn raised her hand _again_. “Yes?” Mr Tommo asked, looking like he was ready to kill a bitch.

“You wrote ‘Supers’ with an extra ‘p’ and now it’s suppers instead of supers,” she said, pointing out his mistake. Mr. Tommo narrowed his eyes at her. If looks could kill, Zayn would probably be in Obituary 101 right now. Or maybe How To Get Away With Murder 101.

“Okay, Miss Know-It-All, not all of us were gifted with the power of super smarty-pants-ness,” he said, wiping the words on the board. Zayn almost snorted. It wasn’t the girl having ‘super intelligence’. It was only basic spelling but he wasn’t going to say that to Mr. Tommo unless he wanted his ass handed back to him on a silver platter.

Mr. Tommo perched himself on the edge of his desk. “Back to business. My power is pyrokinesis,” he demonstrated that by making flames appear in the palm of his hand. He clenched his hand, making the flames go out and looked at them with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “When I was your age, I was voted as Most Likely to Become a Future Villain. But guess what? Here I am, a university professor and not a villain. Moral of the story: do not judge a book by its cover.”

Zayn looked around and saw that some of his classmates had impressed looks on their faces. Okay, yeah, his lecturer’s power was cool and he definitely proved that people were wrong about him. Then, Mr. Tommo added in a hushed tone, “Also, always have a back up plan.” Zayn rolled his eyes. That ruined the moment.

“Speaking of villains, some of you may become villains in the future. And that is okay,” Mr. Tommo nodded understandingly. “I will not discriminate. My job is to teach you about your powers, not play career counselor and give you advice about how to run your life.”

Could Mr. Tommo help Zayn get rid of his powers? Probably not.

The lecturer clapped his hands. “Okay, enough about me. Let’s get to know each other. Please state your name and your power.” They started from the back.

“Hello, my name’s Diamond,” a girl with platinum blonde hair said as she fiddled with the hem of her tee shirt. “And I shine brightly.”

Mr. Tommo blinked. “Pardon? Did you just quote Rihanna?” Diamond shook her head. “So you shine?” She nodded hesitantly. “Okay, show us.” Mr. Tommo closed the lights and they watched as Diamond started to glow. Soon, the glow turned into harsh light and she was shining.

“ _Shine bright like a diamond_ ,” Zayn heard Adonis sing softly. Mr. Tommo switched the lights back on. Diamond dimmed herself. He smiled, pleased. “Well, that was interesting. Next!”

A young lad stood up, “My name’s Edward.”

Mr. Tommo raised an eyebrow, “And you what, sparkle in the sun?”

Edward shook his head with a baffled look on his face, “No, I’m telepathic, specifically I can do telepathic communication.”

Mr. Tommo frowned and pursed his lips. “Hmmph, disappointing.”

This went on with a couple more students. They introduced themselves and their powers and Mr. Tommo would add his two cents in. Dread filled Zayn as his turn was fast approaching. He slowly sunk into his seat. When it was finally his turn, he reluctantly stood up. Mr. Tommo watched him expectantly.

“My name’s Zayn,” the raven-head said, wincing at how weird his voice sounded to his ears.

“What’s your power? Deadly beauty?”

“It’s telekinesis.” Mr. Tommo looked rather thoughtful after Zayn said that and the raven-head was kind of apprehensive to know why.

“If you had a daddy kink, you would be the modern Darth Vader.” Zayn stared at Mr. Tommo, feeling slightly nonplussed.

“Thank you??” he said though it came out as more of a question than a response. Was it a compliment or some random remark, Zayn would never know.

“Okay, what’s your power, puppy eyes?”

Now, it was Adonis’ turn. “My name’s Liam,” he said. Zayn mouthed his name, testing it on his tongue _. Leeyum_. “ I am super fast and also super strong.” Damn. He would be able to lift Zayn and fuck him against the—Damn Zayn, back at it again with the sexual fantasies. Zayn was lucky that Liam wasn’t a mind-reader otherwise he would be screwed.

But then if he’s getting screwed by Liam and his muscles he wouldn’t mind—okay, let’s not get a boner in class.

As Zayn tried to will his potential boner down, Mr. Tommo started talking about the things they would learn throughout the whole semester. Zayn paid little to no attention to that. He just wasn’t interested. And it’s not like there would be tests for this class so he couldn’t flunk it. He was obliged to take the class, his attendance was mandatory but that didn’t mean he had to listen to the lectures.

As long as he didn’t have to use his powers, he was fine.

…

Zayn was not fine.

The next day, Mr. Tommo took them to the field and told them to demonstrate the extent of their abilities. Zayn made sure he stayed behind his classmates, hoping that his lecturer didn’t spot him which was going to be hard to do because there were less than ten students in Supers 101. So far, he watched Diamond shine again, Edward did some telepathic shit and this other dude shape-shifted into a wolf.

It was Liam’s turn now. Zayn watched as the lad went over to the movable benches they had on the field. Liam lifted two of them with ease. He barely struggled. Liam balanced the benches on his fingers and even flung them around. Honestly, Zayn must have been salivating because he was sure that his jaw had dropped open.

Next, Liam ran around the field, gradually increasing in speed until he was like a blur. The lecturer let out a low whistle. “Fantastic,” he commented, sounding very impressed before looking through his crowd of students, his eyes settling on Zayn.

No. Asolutely fucking not Zayn. Anyone but Zayn.

“Zayn, you’re up.” The young lad frowned.

“I prefer to use my powers when the situation demands it,” Zayn said, coming up with some bullshit excuse to get out of using his powers. Mr. Tommo crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Well, guess what?” he gave Zayn a leveled look. “This is a situation and I’m demanding.” Zayn clenched his teeth. Fine, whatever, he would just do a small bit and get this over with.

The raven-haired lad focused his attention on one of the benches Liam had used. He used his arm as a conduit and made the bench levitate a bit before dropping it. “Okay, I’m done,” he announced. Mr. Tommo scoffed.

“No, no, no,” he protested. “Lift that bench again.”

Zayn rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He made the bench levitate. “Higher,” barked Mr. Tommo. Zayn willed the bench to ascend. Normally, Zayn used only a small percentage of his powers so he was out of practice. He kind of felt breathless, as if he had just finished running laps of a field.

“Higher.” It was about twenty feet off the ground now. Zayn’s arm was shaking slightly. His energy was totally focused on keeping the bench in the air and making it steadily rise.

“Higher.” Fifty feet. Zayn was sweating like mad now. A strange tingle erupted in his stomach, reminding him of the same feeling when he was ten and his powers appeared. Zayn watched the bench ascend higher into the sky. At the same time, his knees felt weak and he felt like he had been sedated.

Suddenly, the ringing of a bell could be heard in the distance. Class was over. As fast as he was able to, Zayn carefully set the bench down again. His arms were shaking terribly and his chest was heaving. “Okay, class dismissed,” Mr. Tommo said, running off the field. His students started to disperse, heading to their next classes.

Zayn’s vision was swimming. He had to blink a couple of times just to get those white spots out of his line of view. He stumbled slightly and was righted by a pair of arms that weren’t his. Zayn turned his head slightly and Liam’s worried face came into view. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had a frown on his face. Zayn didn’t want him to frown, he didn’t like the look of it on Liam’s face.

“Zayn, are you okay?” Liam asked, concerned. Zayn didn’t answer, too caught up on how his name sounded so good rolling off of Liam’s tongue. Wonder what Liam would sound like moaning it. “Zayn?” Liam shook him slightly and Zayn blinked a couple of times.

“Wha?” he asked, eyes fluttering slightly. He suddenly felt sleepy. A nap sounded good actually. Liam sighed.

“You obviously aren’t okay,” he hoisted Zayn’s arm over his shoulder and reached down to grab both of their bags. “C’mon let’s get you back to your dorm. Do you have class after this?”

It took Zayn a long while to answer and Liam had to jolt him awake again. “No,” the raven-haired lad mumbled. “Maybe, I don’t remember. My schedule’s in my bag, I think. Wait, I know.” Zayn’s eyebrow’s furrowed. Why the fuck was he acting like a drunk idiot at the moment?

Zayn watched as Liam poked his hand around in Zayn’s bag to get his schedule. Once he found it, Liam’s eyes quickly scanned the paper. “Well, whether you have class or not, you’re not going in this state.” Liam stuffed the paper back into Zayn’s bag.

“Where’s your dorm?” Zayn pointed somewhere vaguely and Liam grimaced. Zayn knew he wasn’t exactly helping but could you blame him? The raven-head felt like he was slightly floating or something.

“Let’s go to my dorm then,” Liam said, heading to one of the buildings with Zayn in tow. Zayn just let himself be dragged away. He felt like deadweight but Liam could probably handle him because he was strong. He heard Liam mutter something about them walking too slow.

Suddenly, Liam lifted Zayn and settled him over his shoulder, his hand accidentally landing on Zayn’s ass. The raven-haired lad squeaked in surprise. Liam quickly moved his hand to the small of Zayn’s back. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, sounding embarrassed. Zayn looked down and suddenly wasn’t complaining. He had a good view of Liam’s butt.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t ogle Liam for long because Liam used his super-speed to get them to his dorm room. He set Zayn down on his bed and put their bags on the floor. He leaned over Zayn to fluff up the pillows for him.

Zayn, feeling somewhat lucid, had a very loose tongue. “You know, normally I like people to buy me dinner before getting me in their beds,” he said, grinning up at Liam like a lunatic. Liam’s movements faltered.

“You are way more out of your mind than I thought,” Liam said, amused. He pulled the covers over Zayn. “Get some rest. You’re acting this way because you’re tired. I’m going to class and I’ll check up on you afterwards.”

Zayn nodded, smiling softly because the pillows were so soft under him and he felt so warm and content. He barely heard the sound of the door shutting before he fell asleep.

…

Zayn woke up a few hours later feeling well rested and relaxed. He yawned and stretched in his bed _. Wait_ , he thought as he felt around. This wasn’t his bed. Zayn sat up quickly and looked at his surroundings. Looking at the different décor, he knew that this certainly wasn’t his room.

Did he have a one night stand?

The door opened and Liam walked in. All the events that had happened before Zayn fell asleep rushed into his mind. Zayn blushed when he remembered a particular line he said to Liam that might have shown his attraction to the other man. Zayn ridded the thoughts from his head and saw Liam giving him a bright smile.

“You’re awake,” he said happily, resembling a puppy that just got a new chew toy from its owner. He dropped his bag and rushed to Zayn’s side, kneeling at the side of the bed so that he was at Zayn’s eye level. “How are you feeling?”

Zayn couldn’t help but smile at how caring Liam was towards him despite them being practically strangers. “I feel better,” he said, gratefully. He yawned once again before asking, “What happened?”

“Mr. Tommo pushed you too hard. You sort of used your powers too much and your body couldn’t handle it,” Liam explained, looking upset all over again. Zayn’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Liam being upset because Zayn had been hurt. “You looked close to collapsing so I took you back to your dorm before heading to class.”

Zayn rubbed a hand over his face, “Gosh, I must have made you late for class.” He remembered how sluggish he moved and how Liam practically carried him over to his dorm. Liam smiled at Zayn again. He had one of those perfect smiles and Zayn felt reborn every time Liam smiled at him.

“No worries,” he said, grinning slightly. “I have super-speed remember? I made it to class just in time.”

“Did you hit a table again?” Zayn asked before he could even process his thoughts. Liam blinked a few times, confused as to why he was asking before realization shone in his eyes. He quickly hid his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed.

“Why did you have to remind me?” Zayn let out a laugh at that.

“It was pretty funny.” Liam pouted at him and Zayn couldn’t help but think that Liam was pretty adorable.

“It wasn’t funny,” he protested weakly. Zayn gave him a smirk.

“Okay, it wasn’t funny. It was hilarious!” Zayn looked at him with a victorious look on his face. Yay for loopholes!

Liam made a face and blanched. “That was a horrible joke. Almost as horrible as my friend’s jokes,” he said fondly, shaking his head at Zayn. “He had this one crab joke that he won’t stop raving about.”

As much as he would like to ask Liam what it was and spend more time in his bed, Zayn needed to get back to reality. He took a peek at the clock on Liam’s bedside table and almost fell out of bed when he saw the time. “Shit,” he groaned. “I missed one of my classes.”

Liam snorted before he could help himself. “Even if you went, you wouldn’t be able to pay attention because of how tired you were.”

Zayn pursed his lips. Yeah, Liam was right. The raven-head pulled the covers off of him, making Liam move slightly to the side so that he could get out of bed.

“I should go,” Zayn said, picking up his bag from the floor. “It’s getting late.”

“Yeah,” Liam said, suddenly looking glum. “I guess I’ll send you back to yours.”

Zayn frowned, “There’s really no need, Liam. You’ve helped me a whole lot already.”

Liam waved his hand in the air, dismissing Zayn’s words. “Your body is still recovering. You could suddenly collapse again on the way to your dorm. Let me make sure you get there safely.”

Zayn was about to decline the offer but he saw the look Liam was giving him: the _puppy dog_ look. Also known as Zayn’s ultimate weakness. The raven-haired lad bit the inside of his cheek. He will not give in no matter what. Liam fluttered his eyelashes and deepened his pout.

Fuck it all!

“Fine,” Zayn finally agreed albeit a little reluctantly. The beaming smile Liam gave to him after that was worth it though.

Liam stayed by his side during the entire journey to Zayn’s dorm room. He kept a hand close to Zayn’s side to pull him back if his legs suddenly decided to make a detour which had happened a couple of times (making Zayn feel terribly embarrassed and Liam offered to carry him again).

The taller lad kept a steady stream of chatter going so that they weren’t basked in awkward silence. He talked about anything and everything. One minute they were talking about Mr. Tommo and school, the next minute they were talking about Marvel and DC and arguing about who was better than who.

Although he was frustrated because Liam couldn’t see that Green Lantern was a damn good superhero, he kind of appreciated the banter. It made him a little more comfortable in Liam’s presence. Zayn didn’t have a lot of close friends before so he was a little socially awkward to be honest. He had never been relaxed enough to let his little nerd side on the loose.

Once they made it to Zayn’s dorm room, Liam told him to get plenty of rest and eat something before he fell asleep. He also advised Zayn to avoid using his powers for the rest of the night. The raven-head wasn’t even planning on using them. If he could, he would avoid them for the rest of his life. Nevertheless, he nodded at Liam, telling the other lad that his help was very much appreciated.

Liam gave him a shy smile before he saluted him (that dork!) and used his super-speed to get back to his dorm, leaving Zayn to close the door of his dorm room with a goofy smile on his face and a fluttering feeling in his chest.

…

Liam’s presence made Supers 101 slightly bearable. They had moved their tables slightly closer together before class started so that they could continue their argument from last night. When Mr. Tommo started his lecture, Liam kept kicking Zayn in the shin (not using his powers, thank God) every time he saw the raven-haired lad almost nod off.

Zayn had been thankful at first because Liam saved him from the humiliation Mr. Tommo would have put him through if he had caught Zayn falling asleep. However, after a few more moments, Liam kicked his shin again even when he was wide awake (Zayn liked to blink slowly, okay? It wasn’t his fault if people thought he was falling asleep.)

When he glanced at Liam, he saw that the other lad had a blank look on his face before the edges of his lips tilted up a little and a kick was delivered to Zayn’s shins. The raven-head narrowed his eyes at Liam. Liam was doing it on purpose. Looking elsewhere, Zayn swiftly kicked Liam’s shin as a form of payback. The surprised noise Liam let out made Zayn feel satisfied.

Unfortunately, his satisfaction didn’t last long because Liam kicked him back. Zayn, being the immature little shit he was, decided that kicking Liam again would be a smart move. However, he was stopped when Liam’s foot nudged his away. Before you knew it, they started playing footsies under their tables.

Liam wasn’t quiet. He would make sounds every time Zayn accidentally brushed the sole of his foot (Liam was ticklish, it seemed) and try to scoot away in his seat. Zayn kept glancing at Mr. Tommo, hoping that the lecturer wouldn’t notice them.

Luck was never on his side.

“Oi, Zayn, you better not be giving Liam a handjob,” Mr. Tommo said once he noticed Liam’s squirminess. “I know you can manipulate the force to do what you want but I would appreciate it if you two kinky shits do this outside of my classroom. By outside, I mean at least ten feet away from here.”

Zayn flushed bright red and Liam doubled over in laughter. Mr. Tommo took that as confirmation that his words were true. “Hormonal teenagers,” he muttered to himself before clearing his throat. “As I was saying, let’s discuss the theory of powers.”

With Mr. Tommo’s eyes on him for the entire class, Zayn made sure to pay attention. He had ignored Liam’s invitation for them to play footsies again and now he was sure that Liam was pouting in his seat.

“These theories were made by normal scientists who thought that they were superior enough to understand how powers work even when they had none,” Mr. Tommo said bluntly. “One of their theories was that our powers could some day run out.”

That caught Zayn’s attention. “I find that theory to be complete and utter bullshit but who knows, maybe it is true. They hypothesized that if we used our powers a bit too much and too frequent, we might exhaust our body to the point that it shuts down the ‘power side’ of our body. We’ll live but we’ll be normal.”

Oh, Zayn knew what he was going to do this weekend.

If the theory Mr. Tommo said was true, he could get rid of his powers for good and finally be normal.

…

Okay so how should he do this?

Zayn wasn’t on university campus at the moment. He had gone to the city nearby. By nearby, he meant right next to the university campus. The raven-haired lad was hanging around the park, watching the scene as everyone bustled about with something to do. He watched as a few Supers used their powers for the most ordinary everyday tasks. They looked so natural doing it. They looked like they fit in.

Zayn shook his head, reminding himself that he wouldn’t have that. His powers make him too much of a freak to fit in. He started looking around, trying to figure out what he should do to start using his powers. He should probably start making things levitate because it’s one of the only things he can do.

This park had an area where there were large rocks. Zayn didn’t know what they were originally for but he figured if he had to make things levitate, why not try heavy things to see if he could tire his body faster? Zayn made sure to avoid people at all costs. He didn’t want anyone to see him and what he was going to do. He didn’t need people eyeing him and whispering about how much of a freak he was.

Once he was in front of the rocks, Zayn chose to levitate the largest one. Go big or go home, right? He separated his legs shoulder-width apart and held out his hands. Now for the not-so-fun part.

The raven-head focused his mind on making the rock lift up off the ground. It was huge and it was heavy. It was as if its weight had been translated into a pressure on Zayn’s head. The rock was only a few inches off of the ground before his hands started to shake. He felt slightly proud of that, pushing himself to do more because he’ll be so exhausted after this and it’ll be worth it in the future.

The higher the rock ascended, the more Zayn pushed himself. Only when his legs started to wobble uncontrollably and his chest felt constricted did Zayn stop. He fell back onto the grass, breathing heavily. He was so damn tired. Nevertheless, he needed to get back to his dorm if he wanted to sleep.

The lad pushed himself off of the ground and tried to walk home. Unfortunately, his mind was slightly muddled and he accidentally stumbled onto a path that people jogged on. To make matters even worse, he bumped into someone and fell flat on his ass.

“Sor—Zayn?” A hand pulled him up before Zayn could even register it. A pair of familiar brown eyes was looking down into his own. _Leeyum_. Liam was clad in a muscle tank and jogging pants. There was an iPod on a strap around his bicep and he was holding on to a water bottle in one hand.

“Hi,” Zayn said, breathless because of his impromptu fall and also because Liam was very close to him. Unfortunately, there was that concerned look on Liam’s face again.

“You all right?” Liam asked him. Zayn nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“Yeah, feeling super right now,” he responded to Liam before he grimaced at what he had just said. Zayn did not want to feel super.

“You don’t seem like it,” Liam scanned him from head to toe. “You’re shaking. You look like you’re about to collapse.” His voice slowly trailed off and he looked really concerned now. He figured it out. “Don’t tell me you’ve been pushing yourself with your powers again.”

Zayn stayed silent for a few moments and Liam squeezed his shoulders. “Tell me,” the brown-eyed man said. Zayn gave him a confused look.

“But you said not to.” Liam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The first thing that showed Zayn had been using his powers way over their limit was when he started acting like drunkard or a small child.

“It was a figure of speech,” he explained. Zayn nodded, understanding. _Wait, he knew that._

Zayn started to feel sluggish again. His mind was processing things slowly and he couldn’t help but focus his attention on Liam’s face. He had such pretty eyes and a cute nose. Zayn just wanted to boop it. And maybe pinch Liam’s cheeks while he was at it.

It took Zayn a while to realize that Liam had been talking to him. Now, the other lad was staring at him expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer. The most eloquent reply Zayn could come up with was, “Uh?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

…

Ever since that time in the park, Liam wouldn’t stop hovering around Zayn. And not for the sexual reason that Zayn was hoping for. Zayn was starting to get annoyed with the stares that Liam was giving him and the constant questions of ‘are you okay?’ every time he so much as coughed. Liam was always close by when they were in Supers 101, a hand constantly touching a part of Zayn’s body. He was probably ready to grab Zayn if he started to get unbalanced.

Zayn made sure to do his weekend activities away from the park because obviously, Liam went there to jog and he had to avoid Liam at all costs. It had been a few weeks after his first attempt at exhausting himself. He had been keeping a steady pace of using his powers every weekend. Zayn felt like he was making progress.

Last weekend, he stood on top of a rooftop (he snuck up someone’s fire escape) and made random things move. He did find a forgotten Frisbee and had some fun flinging it around. To test himself more, he decided to accumulate force into it and see how far he could throw it.

That proved to be a terrible idea when the Frisbee had flown away from him and hit several lampposts, causing them to be uprooted and almost fall on the pedestrians. Zayn had watched the entire scene, frozen where he stood and a mantra of ‘shit’ playing in his head to the last part of Beethoven’s Symphony No.9. Zayn seriously thought he was going to be the cause of the deaths of innocent people.

However, he was lucky. For some reason, fate had placed Liam there when the incident happened. Zayn had watched from his spot on the rooftop as Liam quickly sprang into action and saved the civilians. Liam did something heroic and Zayn couldn’t help but be slightly envious.

If someone was to choose between Liam and Zayn on who they thought would be a superhero, Zayn knew that they would pick Liam. Liam was just so likeable and was basically the ideal superhero. He had powers that weren’t too weird and people didn’t look at him as a villain at first glance.

With Zayn, he always felt like he was breaking the law somehow. He could be walking into a grocery store just to buy milk and be faced with suspicious looks from people as they took in his attire or the way his hands were buried in his pockets. There was an incident a few years ago where he was reaching into his pocket for money and when he took out a few dollars, the cashier let out a huge sigh of relief. What, did people think Zayn had a gun on him or something?

What utter bullshit.

Since he was older now, his looks weren’t much of a bother. He still managed to attract some people into acknowledging his existence. Unfortunately, his powers just made everything worse. Once people knew he had powers, they would steer clear from him even if they found him approachable. This was why Zayn wanted his powers gone. He didn’t want to face the extra struggle.

After class, Zayn was pulled to the side by Liam. Zayn watched Liam’s eyes take in his face and the raven-head knew that he looked bad. He had started to notice that his secret practices had taken a toll on his health. At first, it was tolerable but now Zayn just felt the urge to sleep. Although his health state was alarming, Zayn kept telling himself that he was so close to achieving what he wanted.

“Zayn, stop doing this to yourself,” Liam said, sadly. He traced a finger from Zayn’s prominent cheekbone down to his hollowed cheeks. The raven-head pushed his hand away.

“Don’t tell me what to do. You don’t understand, Liam,” Zayn pushed his hand away, getting defensive. He stared into Liam’s worry-filled eyes, knowing that his own were filled with defiance.

“I can guess what you’re doing and I will tell you that it isn’t worth it,” Liam said. Zayn rolled his eyes and side-stepped Liam, starting to walk away. Liam just ran after him. “You shouldn’t be using your powers too much. You might put yourself into a coma or worse, you could lose your powers if that theory Mr. Tommo said was true.”

“That’s the point,” Zayn said, picking up his pace to try and shake Liam off but that was impossible because Liam had super-speed. Liam grabbed his arm and before Zayn could pull it out of his grip, Liam had spun him around.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked. Zayn scowled at him.

“You wouldn’t understand,” he grounded out. He was about to turn again but Liam made him stay put. Curse his super strength.

“Tell me so that I understand,” the taller boy urged him. Zayn narrowed his eyes at Liam.

“I want my powers gone so that no one will treat me like a freak anymore,” Zayn said. Liam’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Nobody treats you like a freak, Zayn. Everyone in Supers 101 treats you like you’re human,” Liam protested.

“That’s the thing, Liam. Only people in Supers 101 treat me like I’m normal. Why? Because we all have fucking superpowers. It would be pretty damn hypocritical if we treated each other differently. But you don’t know about my other classes. They stay away from me as much as possible once they find out that I have Supers 101. They treat me like the fucking plague, exactly like what my classmates did when my superpowers appeared when I was ten.”

Zayn took in the way Liam’s eyes widened when he mentioned the fact that he presented early. “My superpowers aren’t normal, Liam. People are scared because they think I can choke them without even using my hands. My powers are so damn foreign that they scare people off. I want to fit in, that’s why I want my powers gone.”

Liam frowned, “Are you really changing yourself to fit other people’s standards. Zayn, if they don’t want to know you for the person you are, then they aren’t worth your time.”

Zayn scoffed. “Easy for you to say. You probably have a lot of friends.”

“Having a lot of friends doesn’t mean good company. To be honest, the only company I prefer is yours,” well, damn if that didn’t melt Zayn’s heart a bit. Liam crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles bulge and Zayn had to remind himself that they were having a serious conversation at the moment in an empty hallway.

“If you somehow manage to get rid of your powers, then what? Everyone magically accepts you? Is that what you dream would happen?” Liam asked, disbelief in his tone. “And if they don’t accept you, what will you do then? Whitewash yourself because that’s the second thing that makes you different?”

Zayn couldn’t help but wince at the harsh questions Liam was throwing at him. Liam saw his discomfort and he softened his features. “All I’m saying, Zayn, is that being different isn’t bad. If they don’t like you for you, then fuck them. If you change to fit their standards, they might be happy with who you are but I know for a fact that you won’t be.”

Liam’s word struck a chord on Zayn’s heartstrings. The taller lad sighed and all the fight left his body. His shoulders slumped and it looked like he was giving up. “Do whatever you want, Zayn but think about what I said. I was hoping that I could be the only company you needed just like what you are to me but I guess I was wrong.”

Liam used his super-speed to exit the hallway after he said that, his words echoing in Zayn’s mind. Now, the hallway seemed much emptier than it already was.

…

Zayn had made a decision.

After weighing in Liam’s words, he finally felt like he should start accepting himself for the way he was instead of trying to change to fit in. He felt guilty as he recalled Liam’s words and he felt even worse when he realized that Liam was right. Zayn would never be happy with himself he tried to be what other people wanted.

The raven-head just hoped that Liam was still willing to talk to him. Zayn wanted to apologize for being a dick and making Liam feel like he wasn’t good enough to be Zayn’s friend. He appreciated Liam’s presence and also noticed the fact that Liam made him feel safe and wanted. Throughout their conversations, the subject of their powers rarely came up. Instead, they bonded over other stuff and that made Zayn realize that they became close because of who they were, despite how they looked or what their powers were.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt determined. Zayn wanted to head out to Liam’s dorm before Supers 101 started. He wanted to apologize as soon as possible. He did his daily morning routine and was about to head out but realized that he had almost forgotten his bag. It was all the way across the room from him.

No worries. Zayn could just use his powers now.

The raven-head willed the bag towards him, expecting it to be in his hands in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, the bag didn’t even move from its spot. Zayn tried again, putting in more focus. Nothing happened. The bag looked untouched and Zayn was standing at the door with his arm outstretched like an idiot. He felt himself start to panic.

Zayn tried to make the mug on his table levitate. Nothing happened. It stayed static on the table. _Fuck_.

Before he knew it, he was running out of his dorm room all the way to Liam’s. He banged on the door, shouting out Liam’s name so loud that his voice nearly cracked. Liam opened the door a moment later, looking confused. Zayn didn’t give him a chance to ask before he hugged Liam, crying into his chest.

Liam held him, petting his back slightly. “What happened?” he asked, concern lacing his features as well as a hint of fear. After all, it wasn’t every day that you would see Zayn Malik cry.

“I lost my powers,” Zayn admitted softly. Saying the words out loud only made him realize how real the whole situation was. Zayn started to cry harder. “It actually happened. I lost my powers.” Funny how fate always granted your wish when you didn’t want it anymore.

“Zayn,” Liam’s sympathetic tone just made Zayn sob loudly. He didn’t want someone pitying him. He just wanted someone to tell him that everything was a dream and that he was fucking fine. But that wasn’t happening.

Zayn was normal now.

…

Liam had told Mr. Tommo what happened. Zayn couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere so Liam made him stay put in Liam’s bed and told him to get some rest. Mr. Tommo said that he would get the paperwork about Zayn’s situation done as he had managed to prove a theory right.

Fuck that damn theory. Zayn wished it didn’t exist so that he wouldn’t have that stupid idea that put him in this situation.

Zayn stayed at Liam’s for three days straight. He didn’t go to class. He didn’t do much. Liam had been very patient with him. He comforted Zayn when Zayn had his breakdowns. He made sure to be up to date on Zayn’s assignments, helping him do it so that he didn’t fail his classes. Liam had to force food into his mouth so that he ate, shove him into the shower so that he stayed hygienic. Zayn didn’t have much energy to do anything. He just felt hollow.

Very, very hollow.

He cried every single time he thought about his missing powers. How could he have been so stupid? Why was he so caught up on being what other people wanted? Why did he do something so drastic? If only he could turn back time.

Zayn had told Liam how idiotic he felt but Liam just shushed him. Liam said that it wasn’t Zayn’s fault entirely. He said that Zayn was just blinded by what others said. Liam was good at that, good at making Zayn feel better about himself even when he probably didn’t deserve it. If only Liam could help him get his powers back.

On the sixth (seventh?) day of him moping, Zayn couldn’t sit around in Liam’s dorm doing nothing any longer. He felt the need to trash something and he didn’t want to trash Liam’s dorm room. So he went out. He headed for the field. Zayn ran there.

He ran and ran and fell to his knees on the middle of the field. He cried again. His mind suddenly felt crowded, everything was too much. Zayn clawed at his head, pulling at his hair. He slashed at the air, seeing nothing beyond his glassy vision. He just needed to let his frustrations out.

He cried, he screamed, he kicked. He was like a madman, acting crazy where everyone could see him. He just felt the need to destroy and destroy and destroy. He wanted something crazy so that fate would see how much he wanted his powers back.

Someone hugged him. He knew that it was Liam. Liam was whispering soothing words into his ear and Zayn was soon reduced to sobs and hiccups. One of Liam’s large hands was rubbing his back and Zayn felt calmer.

Until Liam told Zayn to open his eyes and look around.

The raven-haired lad did so and he was shocked. The bleachers on the field were upside down, the fence was destroyed and there were patches of missing grass on the ground. In short, the field looked nothing like a field. Zayn couldn’t have done this on his own. The only way that this managed to happen was only if—

“You got your powers back,” Liam said, surprise shown through his features. He was staring at Zayn with equal parts of disbelief and awe. Zayn gasped.

 _His powers were back, his powers were back, his_ —

Zayn suddenly pulled Liam’s head down and kissed him right on the lips. He quickly pulled back, feeling surprised at his actions but not regretting them. Liam looked even more surprised than before but he quickly smiled.

“I was waiting for you to do that,” Liam breathed out before leaning in and kissing Zayn again. His eyes held so much happiness and Zayn knew that his own were mirroring Liam’s.

Unfortunately, their moment was shattered when an angry voice yelled out, “Liam! Zayn!”

The two turned and saw Mr. Tommo stalking towards them, looking furious and holding a wad of papers in his hands. Liam held Zayn in his arms and they both stood up. “So, all my work is for nothing?” he asked when he reached them, gesturing to the papers before making them burst into flames. His face was actually red and he looked like he might set his head on fire next.

“Also, you two are in so much trouble,” he said, waving his hands around as he took in the damage Zayn had done. “ If it weren’t for the fact that you two make such a cute couple, I would be barbecuing your asses right now.”

As Mr. Tommo went around and assessed the damage as well as yell out a few curse words at them, Zayn looked up at Liam and smiled. “I have my powers back,” he said shyly.

Liam chuckled, “I’ve noticed, pretty hard not too since you practically destroyed the field.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. “I’m trying to be sappy right now,” he whined. “I was going to say that since I have my powers back, I can start using them for good causes, like impressing you.”

Liam raised his eyebrows, “Oh, inside or outside of the bedroom?”

“Liam!”

“I was kidding,” the taller man said, laughing so hard at the scandalized look on Zayn’s face. “Besides, I vaguely remember someone saying that they want to be bought dinner first before any bedroom activities happen.”

Zayn flushed red, “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“One of your best moments, in my opinion,” Liam said seriously as if he was reviewing a movie or something. “It sits on number two of my list of ‘amazing things Zayn had said to me’.”

“What’s number one?” Zayn asked curiously.

“You saying yes to being my boyfriend,” Liam answered, grinning smugly because he managed to deliver a pick-up line so well. “Will you?”

Instead of replying verbally, Zayn made a few pieces of wood form the word for him on the ground. Liam beamed at Zayn and Zayn beamed back.

“Only you two would find a way to have romantic moments when standing in the middle of a pile of wreckage,” Mr. Tommo huffed at them, feigning annoyance and disgust. Liam and Zayn could see that underneath that cold exterior, Mr. Tommo looked happy for them.

“We should head to the dean’s office and explain what you’ve done,” Mr. Tommo said, heading for the administration building.

Liam suddenly moved Zayn so that he was carrying him bridal style. “Okay, Mr. Tommo, meet you there,” he said before he started to speed off towards the building.

“The least you could’ve done was take me with you!” Zayn heard Mr. Tommo yell and both he and Liam laughed.

…

Moral of the story: fuck whoever tells you no. Do you, be proud and love lots x :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, crappy ending. Oh look, no smut. If you're familiar with me and how I write, you will know that I will do anything to avoid writing smut because I know it will come out as awful. You guys have imagination so just imagine the kinky sex these two fuckers will get up to. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it was at least enjoyable and made you laugh at some point (whether at the story or at how awful my writing is, I don't really mind). Anyway, drop me a kudos or a comment down below to tell me what you think of it.


End file.
